Scrub Me Down
by Tacroy
Summary: Harry wanted to take a relaxing shower after quidditch practise. Little had he counted on a jealous dragon. SMUT! PWP! SLASH! MALE/MALE. Don't like? Don't read.


**Disclamer: I don't own anything or anyone, everything belongs to the Godess JK Rowling.**

**AN: Hello, it's been a while since I was in this fandom. But now I'm here again. Hope that you'll enjoy.**

**By the way, this is dedicated to the lovely _TheWeddingFairy_. I hope that this will help you on a boring day :P  
><strong>

**THIS IS SMUT! THIS IS PWP! **

**DON'T LIKE?  
>THEN DON'T READ.<strong>

**Enjoy :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The room was quiet. All that could be heard was the running water in the showers. Harry had turned them on a few minutes ago just to get the heat up before stepping in. He was in the mood for a steaming shower to relax after the intense practice.<p>

All alone in the locker room he took his time getting ready for the hot water. He had stayed late after the practice to work on some new strategies for the upcoming game against Hufflepuff in two weeks. And he felt that he now had a pretty good idea on how to beat them.

He had just taken of his shirt when he heard steps behind him. He sighed. He had hoped for a quiet shower on his own, and now he was to get interrupted. Trying to ignore the steps, wishing they would just go away, he started to unbutton his pants.

"What do you think you're doing Potter?" came a snarling voice from behind him.

Harry sighed again. He knew that voice all to well, and he also knew the mood underneath that tone.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Harry asked and turned around.

He came face to face with the blond and just by looking into his eyes Harry knew that something was wrong with him. The silver eyes that looked into his own were burning with emotions. It wasn't often someone got to see that look on the blond's face, but Harry was one of the few. And the emotions he traced confused him.

"You know bloody damn well what I'm talking about." the blond's voice was quiet – like a harsh whisper. Harry knew it was because of the need to control himself. And Harry couldn't help but smirk. He loved to see Draco unravel before his eyes.

"I'm afraid I have no idea. Why don't you enlighten me."

He could see Draco's yaw clench and he cheered on the inside. Even though he had no idea – just an inkling – about what Draco was talking about, he loved to push the blond one to his limits.

"I've seen you all day Potter." He almost spat the last word which caused Harry to raise an eye brow.

"So? I though you saw me every day…"

Draco made no sign of hearing what he'd just said, but his face seemed to turn a bit more red.

"I've seen you with that Ravenclaw all day. That Boot kid."

"Well," Harry said and he couldn't keep the glee from his voice. "Me and Terry are friends. And Flitwick did give us an assignment to work on together. So of course I've been with him all day."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Draco moved closer and Harry could almost feel his breath on his skin.

"I can't understand what you mean when you don't say it. I'm not a mind reader as you well know," Harry sighed.

"The way he looked at you as though he wanted to fuck you through the mattress. He touched you as though he couldn't get enough. And you just let him! You even encouraged him!" The control Draco had of his voice was almost gone as it rose a pitch by the end of the ranting.

And suddenly Harry knew exactly what kind of emotion he had been tracing in Draco – jealousy.

"Did I now? I must say that I'm flattered that you think Terry looked at me like that. I mean, I've heard that he's great in bed. So I wouldn't mind…"

Harry smirked and moved away from Draco. But he didn't get far before Draco grabbed his arm and made him stop.

"I would. You're mine."

Harry felt himself beginning to lose his temper. He didn't like it when people made decisions for him. And he liked it even less when they thought that they owned him.

"Just because we fuck every now and then doesn't make me yours," Harry hissed and pulled out of Draco's grasp.

He turned his back against Draco and walked towards the shower. He could feel the blond's eyes burn in his back as the older boy tried to process what Harry had just told him. But at the moment Harry didn't care. He tried to suppress what Draco's words had done to him. No matter how much he hated it when the other boy considered him his property, he couldn't help but feel aroused. It turned him on in more ways than one when Draco became possessive of him. But since he didn't want to surrender to him Harry kept fighting it.

Harry sighed and spelled away his pants. He really needed that relaxing shower now. And hopefully Draco would just leave him alone.

As the water caressed his skin Harry felt himself calm down. His eyes were closed and he let the heat close around him as a cocoon and seal him off from everything. Draco's words washed off of him as well as the awakening arousal that they created. At the moment he didn't want to know any of that.

But his solitude didn't last for long. Soon he felt the presence of Draco in the door way. He cursed on the inside and kept his eyes closed. Perhaps the other one would go away if he didn't get any recognition.

Suddenly he felt a strong hand on his arm and he was yanked out of the hot water and pulled into strong arms.

"You are mine Potter, whether you like it or not," Draco growled and pressed his lips hard against Harry's.

Harry put his hands on the blond's chest in an effort to push him away, but Draco only tightened his grip. Harry felt Draco's naked body rub against his own and couldn't prevent the moan from escaping him. And that was all the invitation Draco needed to invade Harry's mouth with his tongue. It was strong and dominating and Harry soon surrendered and let Draco ravish his mouth.

Soon Draco pulled away from Harry to allow them both to breathe. Every breath came out in short pants. Harry did his best to control the emotions that flooded him and all the smart comebacks that he would have thought of in an ordinary situation shone with their absence.

"Don't ever think that I will let someone else touch you like this," Draco purred as his hands travelled lower down Harry's back.

A shudder ran through Harry's body as the elegant hands moved across the crack of his ass and landed on each cheek. The hands pressed him closer and he could feel the older boy's arousal rub against his own.

"You're mine," Draco purred and bit down on Harry's earlobe.

"Yes…" Harry moaned as Draco let his tongue trace his jaw and move down his neck.

"And no one touches you like this but me," the blond one continued before sucking on the soft skin on Harry's collar bone.

"Only you," Harry moaned again, silently begging Draco to do something more.

"Only I will bring you this kind of pleasure," Draco whispered and bit down on the soft flesh on Harry's shoulder.

"Yes!" Harry almost screamed and thrust against Draco – rubbing their erections together. That action drew a deep moan from both of them.

Suddenly Draco let go of Harry. But before the raven haired boy had a time to object he was pushed into the hot water again and collided with the coldish tile. He moaned from the sudden surprise and pain. But he didn't have long to get used to the feelings before Draco's hot body pinned him against the wall.

Draco bit down on his shoulder once more and pressed his arousal against Harry's ass. Most coherent thoughts left Harry as all he could do was feel. Draco's tongue licked around the rough edges of the bite and Harry moaned. He wanted more, but his words were failing him.

"Please…" he moaned as Draco's hands stilled his hips.

"Please what?" Draco smiled and let his hands caress the soft skin on Harry's hips – carefully avoiding every place where Harry wanted him.

He pressed closer to the body beneath him and felt Harry push back. He wanted the younger one to beg for more – but he also wanted to just ravish the hot body and mark it in every way possible.

He was just about to make Harry beg for more when he remembered why he was doing this. The jealousy he felt earlier burned through him again. He was going to make Harry remember who he belonged to.

He kissed Harry's neck once more to distract the other boy from what was coming. One of his hands moved between himself and Harry's body. And without warning he thrust his finger into Harry's tight heat. A surprised scream came from Harry as he pushed back to get more of Draco inside of him.

"That's it," Draco smiled as Harry began fucking himself on his finger. "I'm the only one allowed to do this to you."

Harry didn't respond. All that escaped from him was small moans and whimpers as he tried to get to feel more of Draco. That finger was wonderful, but it wasn't enough – he needed more.

"Please…" he moaned again. "More…"

Draco chuckled and quickly inserted both a second and third finger in quick succession. Every little action earned him a deep moan from Harry.

While sucking on the brunette's neck Draco roughly stretched the hole as much as he could. His finger accidentally brushed against Harry's sweet spot and the dark haired head landed on Draco's shoulder as Harry turned to jelly in his arms. The sight, and feeling, of Harry coming undone by his simple touch made Draco crave for more. He quickly pulled his fingers out of Harry's ass. Harry in turn moaned at the loss and tried to follow Draco's fingers too keep them inside. But Draco's upper body pressed him hard against the wall and made it impossible to move. Though Harry didn't have to mourn the loss of the fingers for too long as Draco was quick to shove his cock deep inside of Harry in one swift move.

The feeling of Draco's balls slapping against Harry's ass, and the tightness of the hole made both of them groan. For a few long seconds both of them stood still – revelling in the sensation.

It was Harry that made the next move. Feeling Draco fill him up was one of the best things he knew, but now he wanted the blond to move. He ground his ass against Draco and moaned as he could feel the cock glide even deeper into him. Gently Draco pulled out before slamming back in with so much force it sent ripples throughout Harry's entire body. He moaned and reached down to touch his own neglected cock that was dripping and begging for attention. But before he was able to touch himself Draco took hold of his hand and pinned it to the wall.

"You are not touching," Draco panted and punctuated each word with a hard thrust that made Harry whimper and moan. "You will come by my touch only," the blond purred and grabbed hold of Harry's cock with his other hand.

Harry arched his back – not knowing where to move. Should he move into the skilled fingers that surrounded his aching cock, or should he impale himself on the thick cock that filled him up so wonderfully? But he didn't have to decide, because soon Draco was stroking him in time with his thrust and Harry became painfully aware of the fact that he wouldn't last for long. With every inwards thrust Draco brushed past his prostate and made white spots dance across his vision.

"Ohhh…sweet Merlin..." Harry moaned as Draco ruthlessly pounded him into the wall. "Fuck…So close…so close…"

Draco panted hard as he quickly brought Harry closer to the edge. He kissed Harry's neck and savoured the taste that was so unique for the other boy. He was close, but he wanted to push Harry all the way first. Picking up the pace and thrusting deeper into Harry he let his lip trail Harry's ear.

"Cum for me," he panted in a whisper.

Then he bit down in Harry's earlobe and that was all it took. Harry let out a hoarse scream as he slipped over the edge into infinite pleasure. He spilled his cum over Draco's hand and painted the shower wall, and his muscles clamped down in the thick cock inside of him in spasms.

Seconds later the spasms pulled Draco over the edge too and he spilled his seed deep inside of Harry with a deep scream. He kept thrusting through his orgasm – milking it as much as he could.

Soon he was empty – stated – and he easily slipped out of Harry. Both of them slid down on the floor – the water washing over them. Draco put his arm around Harry as the younger boy rested his head on the blond ones chest. Both of them panted heavily and tried to get their breaths back.

"That was…" Harry began but trailed of when Draco placed a kiss on top of his head.

"…amazing," Draco finished and leaned back against the wall.

"A bit possessive, don't you think?" Harry mumbled with a smile as his finger trailed meaningless figures across Draco's stomach.

"I just don't like other people touching what is mine," Draco smirked and pulled Harry even closer.

"No? I'll have to remember that then."

"You'd better. Or else I'll have to punish you."

"Promises, promises," Harry chuckled.

Draco didn't answer but lifted Harry's head and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
